


this feeling

by tylerxmichellee



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerxmichellee/pseuds/tylerxmichellee
Summary: ash and eiji drunk confessions at a shitty highschool party- that is all.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	this feeling

The house reeked of cheap beer and weed. The floor was covered in a sticky substance that made Eiji worry for the people that had decided to take their shoes off. The walls were covered in splashes of alcohol which dripped onto the floor leaving a scent that would surely take weeks to get rid of.

Eiji felt a tug on his arm, pulling him from his observation of the room.

“Oi, Eiji, come upstairs with me- its fucking disgusting down here,” Ash yelled into his ear- though it sounded more like a whisper even with his close proximity to Eiji over the noise of the seemingly hundreds of people at the party.  
It wasn’t actually hundreds, or maybe it was- Eiji wasn’t exactly sure. All he knew was that the rule was if you received an invite you could bring two extras and the host had invited their entire goddam grade.

Eiji let Ash drag him into one of the rooms upstairs, which he assumed was the bedroom of the host due to the football posters strewn lazily across the walls and the photos of his classmates at what looked to be a concert.  
Ash sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, signalling Eiji to sit there.

“Hey Eiji?”, Ash spoke, words soft and yet giggly from the alcohol.  
“Yeah?”, Eiji looked at him curiously.  
“I’m in love with you,” Ash giggled as if his words carried no weight at all, “always have been.” Ash turned to eiji and smiled.  
No, this couldn’t be happening- there was no way Ash was telling the truth. It had to be the alcohol in his system. He was drunk enough to think this would be funny- he was straight after all.  
I mean, they’ve never outwardly discussed sexuality but Ash had to be straight right? He was the biggest playboy of their school.  
Of course it had hurt Eiji to see his best friend, who he was hopelessly in love with, flirt with every girl he ever saw- but he never said anything about it. He knew Ash would never feel the same; and he would much rather cry to sad love songs every night than lose his best friend.

But now, Eiji was in a situation he'd never thought that he would end up in. Ash had just confessed in the closed off escape of the host’s bedroom at a shitty highschool party- the smell of beer on his breath and a flushed face.

“No- you’re drunk. You’re lying,” Eiji felt Ash’s hand touch his cheek and turn his head towards himself.  
“I wouldn’t lie about this Eiji, I’m not that much of a dick. I love you- I always have,” Ash looked at Eiji directly now, a nervous smile on his lips.  
Eiji didn’t know how to respond, he didn’t know how to put the feeling he was experiencing into words. He was giddy, fucking exstatic. This was exactly what he’d be dreaming of for years and now it was actually happening- in the bedroom of some random party.  
Instead of replying, Eiji leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ash’s.  
Ash’s eyes widened before he melted into the kiss, grabbing Eiji’s cheeks and pulling him even closer.  
Ash’s lips were soft and tasted of cheap beer and dollar-store chapstick, Eiji wanted nothing more than to taste more of it. Ash’s lips were addicting and Eiji loved it.  
The boys pulled apart, heavy breathing filled the room as they tried to catch their breath.  
Ash rested his forehead against Eiji’s, the tips of their noses brushing ever so slightly.  
“I take it you feel the same?”, Ash laughed, smiling.

Eiji tackled Ash into a hug, falling into his chest and wrapping his arms around Ash’s torso.

“Jesus Christ, Ash, I love you so much,” Eiji said into Ash’s shirt, slightly muffled by the fabric.

Ash reached down to play with Eiji’s hair, running the soft strands through his fingers.  
“Well that’s good, don’t know what I’d do if you didn't.” Ash chucked, looking at Eiji with pure adoration on his face.

Eiji snuggled closer into Ash’s chest. He knew that they’d be found and kicked out of the room soon enough but that wasn’t important right now.  
What was important though, was Ash. His fingers playing with Eiji’s hair, his free arm running over Eiji’s back while still holding him firmly in place on his chest- just Ash.

Eiji had never felt this content before, and he never wanted the feeling to leave. He never wanted to leave his spot snuggled into Ash’s chest in the bedroom of some random classmate at a shitty party.  
He knew though, that the feeling wouldn’t leave. They loved each other and both knew that this was forever. They would be together for the rest of their lives and an eternity in the afterlife- they’d always be by each other's side.


End file.
